Untap, Upkeep, & Draw
by cap'n key
Summary: A bunch of Magic: The Gathering cards that I wrote Tales of Vesperia-based backstories to their flavor text or abilities. Maybe a couple of these will be the ToV characters as Planeswalkers, but there's not much actual Magic lore in here. Lots of tiny one-shots.


**A/N:** I posted this fic before, but I decided to instead have a single "story" with each chapter as a different card.

 **Summary:** Flynn is not a very good drunk and has a passion for butterflies.

* * *

 **Pacifism**

 _Dragons of Takir_

* * *

Yuri was not quite sure what had led him to invite his best friend and the commandant, Flynn, to the Comet. The blond-haired knight didn't have much of a head for alcohol, and that in itself should have told Yuri this was a bad idea. However, Yuri had overestimated Flynn, and decided to bring him anyway. Fortunately, he could stand a bit of the mead they were drinking at the bar of the Lower Quarter's small, warm inn.

Yuri had been talking to someone, the woman that worked the bar, and hadn't realized Flynn had drank about one bottle too many - or, perhaps, even more - and was leaning against him with a lopsided grin and an unusually smug smirk on his face, as if proud of himself for drinking however many bottles he had just downed. When he spoke, Yuri was vaguely surprised he could even understand the drunken knight.

"'S... _really_ nice, but 'm...outta money I got on me.." He paused a moment from the slurred speech, looking up at Yuri for a minute with a calculating expression. "...Yuh...ri. C'n I..b'rrow...some?" The blond hiccuped and Yuri stared at him for a moment, taking note of the reddened cheeks and the unfocused look in his typically-bright blue eyes.

"No, I think that's enough," Yuri responded, and saw the blond's face immediately fall. He felt a little bad for the kicked puppy beside him, but only for a second before he turned to the smiling woman in front of him. "I think it'd be best if we went home. He's not allowed to have anything else to drink. Come on, Flynn." Honestly, he didn't think Flynn would be able to walk, but the blond was able to stand, albeit nearly tripping and eventually deciding that leaning heavily against Yuri caused the world to not spin so much. His sense of balance out of place like nothing else, the blond allowed Yuri to escort him out of the inn and out towards the Lower Quarter's center.

"Ugh, you're heavy," Yuri complained, putting an arm around the staggering knight and helping him walk in a slightly more straight line. "This is going to be a long trip."

Flynn seemed to at least get the hang of walking - well, as much as you could do so as drunk as the idiot was - and didn't lean on Yuri as hard, though Yuri frequently had to make adjustments to the blond's pace so he didn't stagger away or trip or something stupid like that.

"Remind me never to take you drinking again," Yuri said as they won the literal uphill battle to get Flynn up the ramp that led to the Public Quarter. That was when things got bad.

Apparently, the commandant couldn't even be suffered one night without a problem, because Yuri quickly found himself weaponless in between three people - two appeared to be men, the last a woman. Thankfully, none of them except the woman seemed to have a weapon, and this one was only a small dagger. Yuri glanced toward his friend, letting go and watched the poor knight try and keep himself balanced briefly, nearly falling but thankfully not doing so. At least Flynn wasn't _that_ bad, but he seemed to be distracted by something.

He saw Flynn grin at him and reach for his sword, then pause. By now, Yuri turned away, rushing the woman; the one with the weapon was the one he was most concerned about. Even in the midst of this, he heard Flynn's drunken slur;

"If I fight, I migh'...step on a butterfly. And that would be sad."

Doing his best not to heave a sigh of exasperation, he kicked the woman in the stomach and knocked her away, quickly glancing over and backing to his friend, biting his lip when he saw the two men advancing.

"You shoul'n't fight either. Ih' woul' be much easi'r for you to step on one," Flynn commented, and Yuri managed to knock away one of them before he reached the blond.

Flynn backed away and nearly fell on his rear doing so, but just barely managed to catch himself. "Very...spinny," he mumbled, and finally did fall on his rear.

Yuri didn't look at him; he didn't have time to. Biting the inside of his cheek, he swung at one of the men, catching the taller person in the jaw and knocked him staggering a few paces away. He didn't have long to recover, though, and the second man and the woman were both upon him.

He twisted away and kicked the second man in the gut, knocking him briefly back as well, and lunged towards the woman, fists raised and ready to fight. The brunette raised the dagger and her lip curled and she slashed at Yuri, though the guildsman flitted out of the way and struck her in the side. Taking the moment she needed to recover, he reached forward and grabbed her wrist, digging his nails in and yanking the dagger away. Now armed, he raised the weapon with his left hand and hit her on the head with it. Soon, she fell limp and his attention was back on the other two.

With their third companion out of fighting, it didn't take too long for Yuri to knock out the taller of the men and send the other one retreating. Yuri smirked before he glanced back at Flynn, sighing when he saw the blond watching with the most confused, hurt look on his face.

" _Tol_ ' you not to fight..." he mumbled mournfully and Yuri's eyebrows furrowed. Flynn pointed accusingly to Yuri's left boot and the guildsman raised the boot in question.

Underneath said piece of footwear was the crushed wing of a butterfly and Yuri's eyebrows raised, glancing back up. What were the _chances_? Flynn crossed his arms, looking like he was about to cry from this utter tragedy.

"Flynn...let's go to the castle. You really, really need to sleep."


End file.
